


お前は俺が守る

by grettama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「お前は俺が守る。」とキミが言った。Spoiler alert if you haven't watch Do You Believe in Miracle episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	お前は俺が守る

**Author's Note:**

> The setting of this fanfic is after Do You Believe in Miracle episode, after the end of season 9. Dean woke up and already become a demon, but then he comeback to Sam, alive, and Sam, not knowing what his brother has became, just feel happy that Dean is still alive.

「お前は俺が守る。」とキミが言った。

そのセリフをはじめて聞いた、僕はまだ子供だった。七歳かなあ。何も分からなかった。頭の中に、質問がたくさんあった。

なぜオヤジがよくいないのか？

なぜ僕たちはほかの子供と区別のか？

なぜ母がいなっかたのか？

なぜ僕たちの家族は三人しかいないのか？

なぜ僕たちは毎日毎日、ほかの学校を引っ越しなきゃ？

なぜ？

いつでも兄貴にそんな質問を聞くと、答えは、

「お前は俺が守る。」

だから、そのきっかけで、兄貴に信じている。何があっても、兄貴が僕を守るから。

* * *

 

でも、今、兄貴はもういなかった。

僕は兄貴の名前をいくつ呼んでも、兄貴は起きない。目をずっと閉じている。

アバドンはもういなかった。メタトロンはもう逮捕された。でも、ディーンウィンチェスター死んでしまった。

「ごめん、サム。この回、何もできない。」とクロウリーが言った。キャスティエルもそんなことを言った。

もう終わった。兄貴はもう、僕のことを守れなかった。

「サッミ。」

その声を聞くと、びっくりした。ディーンは部屋に立っている。生きている。

「ディーン？」

彼は頭をうなずいて、笑顔をする。

「なん—」

でもディーンは頭を揺るがす。「質問はだめ。俺が生きてるぞ！幸せに！」

僕がディーンを抱きしめる。「これから、僕はキミをまもる！」

もし、その時、僕はディーンの苦笑を見えたら。。。

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the broken Japanese since it's not my mother languange orz. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.


End file.
